brokenheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raymond Crown
Raymond Crown Raymond Crown was a Tokagese Drow from Archaia. He researched and founded the cult of the Black Cross, so it could be said that it is his sigil. He was the instigator of the War of Mana on Epus and discovered that Epus Roir was only part of a much larger picture, even knowing about the Princesses of Heart, the Keyblade, the Realms of Darkness and Light, the Heartless, and the Keyhole (as well as how to open that keyhole). Name: Raymond Crown Age: 38 (appears 25) Homeworld: '''Epus Roir '''Alignment: Lawful Evil Gender: Male Height: 6' Build: Thin Class: Sorcerer/Darkness Weilder Noteable Possessions: A world he created in the Realm of Nothingness where his doppleganger reigned. The Ansem Reports. Many notes on things that were unknown to exist by anyone else in the world. Appearance: Long white hair falls down his head like a bride's veil, parted to leave his fair face uncovered. Amber eyes rest within his face, knowing little of any kind of rest after years of constant research and trials. His face is stern and solemn and holds a deep-seated hatred bred solely out of a narrow love for his country. His thin neck slopes into a thin body, covered with a mahogany cloak and a mithril ceremonial breastplate showing the emblem of Archaia. Long black leather gloves cover his hands, matching the black cloth pants he wears which only reveal part of his heavy black leather boots. Bio: Raymond Crown was the patron of patriotism. Fully believing in the sovereignty of his country, he set out to head it over all of Epus, spreading his findings about the powerful sigil he discovered--the Black Cross--across the country only to be exiled to an abandoned and cursed fortress where he secluded himself in deep magical study and scrying which resulted in him finding out much about the universe that was unknown to anyone else in Epus Roir. Eventually he decided he would bring glory to Archaia without the help of the foolish inhabitants if so needed. He would become its new ruler and spread its dominion not over across all of Epus Roir, but the entire Realm of Darkness (which he had, falsely, believed to be the realm in which Epus Roir resided). He enlisted the aid of a young sorceress found in the Lake Ire Mage's Guild known as Clidra, and taught her his knowledge, teaching her how to effectively use the Black Cross and how to use the power of Mana to empower magic. Raymond Crown eventually decided that in order to take over Epus, he first needed the utmost power of mana, as foretold by the Al'Brem. He believed the greedy nation to be non-Archaia as a whole and instigated the war between Garda and Fortuna by attacking Broken in the name of Fortuna, solely to weaken the nations and gather sacrifices to strengthen the power of the Black Cross so he could use it to open the Keyhole. The attack on Broken was somewhat unsuccessful, however, as even though he was able to instigate the war, he was unable to capture Nera Crux, who had been revealed to him as a Princess of Heart--a necessary key to unlocking the world's heart. After things calmed down in Broken, Raymond Crown captured Nera Crux and led her to his cult's main base of operations, the Black Castle between Fortis Mana and Isol. He began his experiments by placing his sigil all over the girl's body and set her as head over the cult in that area. She was given immense power by the numerous sigils as well as his blessing and was left completely dominated. Unfortunately she was defeated and captured by the Heroes of Garda, once again leaving him without the necessary key to the heart of the world. Time passed and he began to focus more on the Black Cross' powers, covering more and more disciples and sacrifices with them, and he rapidly gained power. Soon he was able to once again take control of Nera Crux, who broke out of Fortis Mana's hospital and returned to him. Raymond Crown entered Tokage easily and blended in well enough with the crowd, as his race was populous there. He went off to an old palace he had scried and entered with little resistence from the guards, operating the magic techology with ease. At the base he found the Subaquatic railway, a device that quickly and efficiently transported vast amounts of Mana from one place to another--and Tokage had plenty to transport. He set the destination of the Mana to Portus Maxia, another destination he had scried which also had vast amounts of Mana, as well as something else... Raymond Crown entered the Wolf's Maw, defeating the elite guards there with deadly strokes, carving the sigil of the Black Cross into their bodies while they still lived and turning them into hideous semi-humanoid quadrapedal monsters with Black Crosses marked all over their bodies. Inside, he began the process to open the Keyhole, setting Nera Crux upon a sacrificial pedestal in front of the Keyhole while Mana rushed in in above her, collecting in a thick, heavy vapor. Once the Heros of Garda showed up and defeated her, Raymond Crown stopped their efforts of rescue and sacrificed the Princess of Heart, the Black Crosses, her Heart's Light, and the Mana of the world combining and colliding with the Keyhole to open it forcefully, masses of Heartless appearing due to the Black Cross' dark influence. Using this unlimited power, Raymond Crown created a castle covering all of Portus Maxia made entirely out of seamless Adamantine. The jade-coloured glistening castle stood ominously below a purplish cloud takign the form of the Black Cross as he prepared to spread its power out quickly and powerfully all over Epus at once. The Heroes of Garda returned to him--this time with the Keyblade he had learned of through scrying. Believing in the prophecy, he fought earnestly, dealing major damage to them, but he was on the verge of defeat. He lowered himself to the Keyhole and stepped inside, right beside the Heart, the source of Mana, and used his knowledge of darkness to transform himself into a gigantic Heartless with eight arms and six legs. Believing himself invincible, he was dumbstruck when the heroes rendered him helpless and Egam Luscious, the keyblade master used the essence of the world's heart--LIGHT--to utterly destroy him. Category:Major NPCs